


All On the Table

by Tikxy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bigotry, Bullying, Drinking, High School, Love, M/M, Peer Pressure, Romance, rhink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikxy/pseuds/Tikxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basketball star Rhett accepts a challenge that ends up rocking him and young band geek, Link, to the core.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I look forward to reading your comments and don't hesitate to suggest any additional warnings or tags I should use.

Rhett couldn’t remember how he got here. The chain of events just didn’t seem to add up. He remembered hanging out in the locker room with the rest of his team. Stepping out onto the court. Chit chat. Bets made. Staring out into the audience. A brunette with blue eyes he’d remembered being friends with before they’d split ways, one to become a band geek, one to become a basketball star. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

I bet you can’t get a dude to suck your dick.” 

“Dude! Why would I want to?” 

The guys exchanged glances. “It’s way better than when a chick does it. They know how to make it good, man. And they’re not scared of a few pubes.” 

“I’m not gay, man.” 

Cory, their point guard shrugged. “Neither am I.” He pointed out into the crowd where a small guy in large glasses smiled out hopelessly at the team, his eyes constantly straying to the tall player. “But that little dweeb regularly gives me head, man. You see those big lips he got? And I swear, his tongue can do things my girlfriend’s can’t. Plus, he practically begs me for it. Guys got way more sex drive than girls.” 

Rhett chewed on his lip and frowned out at the crowd again. He had to admit that it was intriguing. He was between girlfriends at the moment, and sex was really all he could think about. Would it really matter if it was a dude latched on to his dick rather than a girl? A mouth was a mouth. It’s not like he’d be touching another dude’s dick or something, or making out with him. 

“What happens if I don’t go through with this?” 

“One, you’ll be a chickenshit,” a boy not previously part of the conversation said. “Two, you won’t get passes for the next game, so good luck maintaining your scoring record. And Three, we’ll find some way to get you benched.” 

All of the other guys nodded in accord and Rhett ran a nervous hand over his short hair. 

“And what do I get if I go through with it?” 

Eddie smirked. “We’ll all let coach know we’d like you to be team captain once Matt graduates.”

“Yeah?!” 

“And ten dollars from each member on the team who’s in on this.” 

Rhett puffed out his cheeks, thinking about what he would do with sixty bucks. Man!

He let his eyes drift to the thin, brunette again. 

“Why him?” He remembered Link being a goofy, overly cheerful kid when they were younger. Always willing to follow him into one thing or another. He’d liked hanging out with the dude back then. Now that they were both juniors, he couldn’t imagine how he could possibly reintroduce himself into Link’s life without it being completely weird. 

“Cause he’s obviously gay. He’ll be on his knees for you in like a week. Heck, maybe even a day.” 

Rhett’s brows arched up and he didn’t want to admit it, but he was a little excited. He felt a warm flush low in his stomach when his eyes drifted over the kid again, imagining his dick in a hot mouth. It’d been months since the last time. 

He smirked. “Bet’s on.”


	2. Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett figures out away to acquire his target, Link.

“Hey.” 

Rhett watched as Link slowly pulled his mind out of the slack-jawed daze currently holding him in thrall. Crystalline blue eyes blinked, then tilted up until they were focused on him. Confusion flickered in the depths. 

“Erm…” 

Link glanced around to each side of him as if making sure it was he Rhett meant to be speaking with. 

Rhett sighed. “You get good grades in this class, right?” 

“Ummm…” Those eyes flicked to the front of the room where the teacher was waiting for the bell to get the students settled and the class started. 

“Right?!” 

“Yeah…” There was hesitation in the words as if Link weren’t really sure if he did or not. 

“You think you could tutor me some time.” 

Dark brows scrunched on Link’s creamy forehead and he huffed a laugh. “I’ve seen your grades. You’re doing fine.” 

Surprise rippled through Rhett. “You’ve seen my grades?” 

“Yeah. When the teacher passes the papers back, everybody just lets their paper sit on their desk for a full five minutes and talk about what they made before stuffin’ in their bags.” His eyes narrowed in suspicion. “What’s this really about? You haven’t talked to me in like-” Link held up his fingers and started counting carefully. “-five, six years.” 

Rhett scrunched up his shoulders thinking about the bet and the real reason he was approaching Link after so long. A shiver fluttered under his skin and his gaze dropped down to Link’s lips. His face flashed red and he looked away quickly. His mind worked to come up with something and he remembered the party a senior was throwing at the end of thanksgiving break that he’d been invited to. 

“Um, okay, listen. Don’t be mad.” 

“Can’t really guarantee that.” 

Rhett gritted his teeth and forged on. “My basketball team kind of have a bet going.” 

“And what’s that gotta do with me?” 

“Well um,” Rhett thought as fast as he could. But it was hard to do with Link staring up at him with such an open and interested expression. “So. We’re supposed to bring a date…that’s um, you know…untraditional. And the person who can get the most untraditional date wins.” 

Link chuckled, exposing pointed teeth. “Untraditional?” 

“Yeah, ya know, like nerds… um…geeks…” 

“Boys?” 

Rhett felt his face flash hot again and wished he could disappear into the floor. 

“Yeah. I mean. I would totally win if I brought you. You’re a nerd. I’ve seen those glasses you wear sometimes. And, you know, a boy…. I bet no one else would bring a boy. I’d totally win.” 

Link frowned and opened his mouth to ask a question, but the start of class bell rang and they all had to get in their seats, hand in homework, and focus on the teacher. 

Rhett sighed, suddenly hyper aware of Link throughout class, wondering what he was making of the crazy request. He swiped a hand over his face mixing the sweat of his forehead with the sweat of his palm, which left him feeling completely gross. 

When the bell rang, he chewed on his lip and left the classroom first, then waited for Link outside the door.

Link pulled his books tight to his chest and followed Rhett down the hall to the lunch room. “What do you get out of this?” 

“About sixty bucks and the guys’ll help me make team captain.” 

“Oh? Basketball right? I’ve seen you play. I go to a few games. You’re awesome out there. Like a…like a giraffe or something.” 

A surprised laugh escaped Rhett’s throat. “A giraffe.” 

“Fast…super tall. Funny lookin’.” 

Rhett found himself laughing again, suddenly remembering all the good times they used to have together. Why was it again that they’d stopped being friends?

He cleared his throat. “Well, um, anyway. This party-” 

“What will I get out of it?” Link asked, cutting him off. 

Rhett fiddled with the strap of his backpack and shoved one hand nervously into his pocket. 

“I mean. People already think I’m gay or something. What will they think of me showing up to a party on your arm?” 

“You won’t be on my arm like some prom date or something. All the hot girls are gonna be there though. Maybe you’ll find someone who likes guys that are-” 

“Nerdy?” 

Rhett glanced over at Link and really actually took in his appearance. He had dark brown hair that really set off, what his mom would call, a peaches a cream complexion. His cheeks which used to be plump where now angular but soft. His brow was low over some awesome blue eyes and his nose was…what Rhett could only call perky. He tried not to look at Link’s lips again. 

“Heh…”

“What?” Link asked, squirming under the taller boy’s scrutiny. 

“You could probably pull a cheerleader if you didn’t button your shirt up to your chin.” 

“I like ‘em like that.” His hands pulled at the neck of his shirt. 

“And there’s gonna be beer.” 

“Hmm, I might like to try some beer.”

“So you’re in?” 

Link scratched at his chin and Rhett noticed that he had a bit of a shadow on his face, like he was already shaving but liked to keep his chin baby smooth or somethin’. Rhett rubbed at his own face in envy. 

“All I have to do is walk in beside you?” Link asked.

“Yeah.” 

“And I get fifty percent of what you make?” 

“What?!” 

Link scrunched a little bit. “Twenty percent?” 

“I’ll give you ten bucks. That’s it.” 

Link smiled and shrugged. “Cool.” 

Rhett rolled his eyes and walked away to grab a tray and sit with the rest of the ball players. There was nothing cool about Link Neal, he told himself. Nothing.


	3. Fidget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett keeps up the charade of taking Link to the party to help him find a girlfriend.

Rhett pressed some aftershave into his skin, then wondered why he was trying so hard. He’d even made a trip to Rose’s earlier in the week to buy an entirely new outfit. 

He shook his shoulders and bounced on his toes. 

“Stop freakin’ out!” He commanded himself, making sure the collar of his shirt was flipped out and resting properly beside his neck. Rhett's mouth scrunched when he realized how thin it made his neck look, but didn’t have time to change again. He signed and called Link’s house to let him know he was on his way to pick him up. Link had offered to drive himself, but Rhett didn’t want Link to get away from him before he was able to go through with the bet. Too much was riding on this. Team captaincy meant he had a better chance of getting noticed for leadership by college recruiters and his dad would love it if he managed to get a scholarship with the basketball skills he’d trained for his entire life. 

He pulled up to Link’s doorway and laid on the horn. Moments later, Link bounded out, waving over his shoulder to his mom. Just like Rhett, he wore a pair of blue jeans that looked new and a collared shirt. Link's was a soft red, almost pink with a white stripe across the chest, while Rhett's was a solid, powder green. 

“Lookin’ good,” Rhett murmured, shifting into drive and turning down the long, dirt road from Link’s house leading back to the road. 

“Thanks.” Link pulled down the visor for the mirror on the back and ran his fingers through his dark hair. “You really think I have a chance of pulling a girl tonight?” 

Rhett side-eyed Link as he primped and scanned his skin for nonexistant blemishes. The mole on Rhett’s lip seemed to mar his features even more in comparison, and he already looked like some stretched-out, pole-necked, freak. He sighed, praying for the day he could grow a beard. “Yeah. Definitely dude.” 

Link wriggled in excitement. “This is gonna be awesome. I’ve only managed to get one girlfriend and that was because _she_ asked me.” 

Link chattered the entire way to the party and even picked up speed when they got to the farmhouse with the attached barn where a lot of students were already spilling out into the night air. 

“Man. Is there gonna be dancing? I’m not that good at it, but I’ll do it if I have to. I think I got one or two sweet moves.” 

Rhett shook his head, parked on a patch of grass and hopped out of the car, Link not far behind him. “Let’s find the drinks first, okay? That way we’ll probably run into the rest of the basketball crowd and they can see that I’ve upheld my end of the bet.”

Link nodded and followed him trustingly, but Rhett had an entirely different motive for getting to the alcohol. He figured it would be easier to convince Link to go down on him if he got him wasted first.


	4. Rep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett works on following through with his plan, but is he really okay with what he's about to do?

Rhett quickly introduced Link to basketball members he passed, telling them that he’d brought his ‘untraditional’ date and that they would need to make good good on the bet soon. If Link noticed the smirks sent his way, he had quite the poker face. But he was already two drinks in so, that might might have been part of it. 

“I don’t know if I can handle another one,” Link protested when Rhett pushed another red cup full of brown liquid in to his hand. “I haven’t eaten anything and my stomach feels funny.” 

Rhett gestured to a sofa pressed against the side of the barn where only one couple took up a portion of the seat. “Sit down for a minute. I’ll see if I can find you some water or something.” 

Link nodded gratefully and sank down into the chair. 

“Dude!” 

A large hand landed on Rhett’s shoulder and pulled him into a crowd of some of the players in on the bet. 

“I can’t believe you brought him here, man.”

Rhett shrugged. “I figured it’d be easier if we were drunk. I don’t think he’s gay. He’s been trying to hit on any girl that’ll look at him every time we pass one.” 

“Psh. He just knows how to play the game.” 

The other guys nodded in agreement. 

“I bet the minute you get him alone, he’ll be on his knees.” 

Rhett cocked his dark brows. “Another bet?” He shook his head and chuckled. “Anyway, he’s apparently a lightweight, but I still don’t think he’s tipsy enough, ya know. Ya’ll got something stronger?” 

Greg smirked and pulled a flask from his back pocket, passing it to Rhett. “I heard there’s some empty rooms if you head to the house.” 

Rhett’s face flushed red, but he nodded in understanding and headed back to the sofa he’d left Link on. The giggling brunette stood when he saw him and waved happily. 

“I think I got a number!” He gushed, holding up a hand where someone had scrawled a dick in sharpie. 

Rhett couldn’t help laughing as he took Link’s wrist and directed it toward those blue eyes. “You might want to check those numbers before you try to dial.” 

The minute Link comprehended what had been drawn on him, he pouted and stomped his foot. “Shoot!” His gaze drifted around the party to wear a couple of guys had set up a game of horseshoe on the expansive lawn. Each time someone missed, they took a drink. “Do you think I’d impress a girl if I won at that?” 

“Do you have good aim?” 

“Not really…” His cheeks pinked a little. “I’m not really that great at sports which I why I stuck to band.” He downed some more of his drink. “This stuff doesn’t really taste that great you know? Why didn’t you stay in band with me dude?” 

Rhett’s shoulders shifted uncomfortably as he remembered walking through the halls with Link one day when they were about eleven. They were both carrying their trumpets and an older kid had smirked and laughed. Rhett had misplaced his own instrument a short time later and focused on basketball like his dad really wanted him to do anyway. He and Link had pretty much stopped hanging out around that time, especially once Rhett’s training schedule became more intensive. 

“I don’t know, just liked basketball better I guess.” 

“You coulda done both. I play soccer.” 

“Which you probably suck at.” 

Link’s cheeks went even pinker. “So?” 

“I’m not going to do something I’m not good at, especially if I don’t even like it.” 

The shorter boy squirmed, then downed the rest of his drink. “Ugh. I really don’t feel good and none of these girls are even looking at me.” 

Rhett bit his lip, feeling the flask weighing heavily in his pocket. “Um, well, if we head over to the house, I heard there’s a few empty bedrooms. You could probably lay down for a while and I can get you some chips or something, see if that helps.” 

Link looked surprised at Rhett’s kind offer, then grinned that wide smile of his, making him look even younger than his sixteen years. “Thanks dude.” 

“I’ll walk you over just to make sure you don’t fall down the stairs or somethin’. Kay?” 

His smile broadened. “Kay. That’s good cause I’m not even sure if I’m feelin’ my knees anymore. Was there something in those cups besides beer?” 

Rhett shrugged. “Wouldn’t know. I’ve only had a sip since I’ll be the one driving us back.” 

Link squared his shoulders and parroted a salute. “Mr. Responsible!” He barked, earning a few stares. 

Rhett groaned and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him out of the barn. “Keep your voice down. I’ve got a reputation to uphold.”


	5. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett learns a few things from his old friend, Link.

Rhett closed the door behind them, then after a brief pause, locked it. He felt a little shiver go through himself when Link landed on the bed with his eyes closed and couldn’t help feeling like one of those people they talked about on America’s most wanted. Was he really going to take advantage of a drunk person for sixty bucks?

His gut twisted when he put himself in that position. 

“Oh dude, you don’t have to stay,” Link said when Rhett deposited the fun sized bag of doritoes he’d snagged from coffee table on the bed beside Link. “I don’t want to ruin your party too. At least _one_ of us should be making out with a girl tonight.” 

Rhett shook his head, settling onto the bed also, propping his back up against the headboard and pulling the flask from his pocket. “Nah. I usually disappear halfway through these things. Not really much of a people person after a while.” 

“Introvert?” A blurry, but curious eye blinked up at him. 

Rhett smirked. “One who likes attention though.” 

Link laughed and pointed at the silver flask in Rhett’s hand. “What’s that?” 

Rhett’s shoulder jerked up. “Not sure. Got it off one of my teammates.” 

The brunette struggled to a sitting position with interest. “Oh?” He cracked open the bag of chips and munched on a few. “Can I try some?” 

“What if it’s like, coolant or something?” 

“Pff.” Chip crumbs spurted from Link’s mouth and Rhett could swear he felt some speckle against his skin. His face wrinkled in disgust. “I’ll be like your taste tester or something,” he said, reaching for the container. 

Rhett pulled it back and set it off to the side. “I think you’ve had enough dude. I’ve heard of some kids dying from drinking too much alcohol. I don’t want that on my conscious, man.” 

Link pursed his pink lips in a little pout and pressed a dramatic hand against his heart. “Aww, the jock cares.” 

Rhett couldn’t help the fond laugh that escaped his throat. Link could be awfully cute when he wanted to be. He pressed his lips together and wiped his mind of those words. “Are the chips helping your stomach?” 

Link stretched out his long legs and settled beside Rhett against the headboard, pouring the rest of the chips down his throat. “Yeah.” He patted his flat stomach and rubbed it a little. “I’m sorry little guy.” 

“You talk to your body these days.” 

Link smirked, his mouth tipping up on one side. “Only when it’s not talkin’ to me.” 

“Dude!” 

“What? Our science teacher is hot this year. I’m surprised I’m even passing that class. I spend the day willing myself not to get a boner, then the night jerking off when I pull out my book to study.” 

“Gah! I don’t need to hear this!” 

“Isn’t this what all you guys talk about in the locker room? The band folks definitely do. And we’re a mixed bunch, so I could probably tell you stuff you’ve don’t even know about.” 

Rhett tried not to show how that statement caught his interest, but he knew he failed when Link’s grin widened. “L-like what?” 

Link leaned in close, his chin almost on Rhett’s shoulder as he whispered into his ear. “You know how guys like blowjobs?” 

“E-eerm, heh? Yeah?” 

“Well, girls like when you go down on ‘em too.” 

Rhett’s first turned bright red at the thought of spreading a girl’s thighs and getting between them with his tongue. He bit his lip. “Really? That feels good for ‘em?” 

Link shrugged. “No personal experience here, dude. Just tellin’ you what the girls talk about. From what I hear, yeah.” 

Rhett took a few moments to process that information, knowing what he would try the next time he had a girlfriend. No wonder they would all get upset when he expected to get a blowjob, but only gave his hand in return. “Dang.” 

“Yeah. I’ve heard they don’t really like askin’ for it. They just want a guy to _know_. I mean, how are we just supposed to know? Maybe we’re supposed to eavesdrop on ‘em…” He scrunched his face as if actually considering this. “Nah. They’d get pissed.” He giggled and looked up at Rhett. “This feels like old times. Sleepovers. I really missed you, big guy.”

Rhett’s cheeks felt hot with shame at what he’d been about to do and what people would think after they came out of this room later. Link was just as nice as Rhett remembered he’d been. Same smile. Same mischievous yet innocent blue eyes. “I-I missed you too.” 

He looked over, but soft snores and lidded eyes were the only things that greeted him. 


	6. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the party finally catch up to both Rhett and Link.

Rhett drove Link home and tried to forget the leers they’d received when they left the bedroom at Eddie’s party. He would get his sixty dollars at school on Monday and the rumors would be churning. _Link Neal gave a blowjob at a party. Link Neal is gay._

When he made it back to the safety of his own room, he pressed his head into his pillow and stared up at the ceiling, his blood running first hot and then cold, his palms sweating as they never had before. He thought of little Link who would always follow him around or could talk him into making ridiculous tapes to keep themselves busy whenever they were over at the Neal household. Link who’d followed him willingly to a party he usually would never go to and told him he’d missed him. 

Rhett pressed his forearm over his eyes and tried not to think about those things. He hadn’t actually taken advantage of Link. He’d get his money and be team captain and have an even greater chance of joining college basketball, smoothing his road to the pros. 

And Link…

He refused to think about that. 

*********************************

It was Wednesday before Rhett actually noticed anything. There seemed to be some kind of shift. He tried not to notice how people would look at Link in the hallways, but he couldn’t seem to help it. His eyes would always find the dark head in the middle of a crowd, his soft cheeks turning red with anger when a guy would brush by him and whisper something. His blue eyes darting around the halls as if looking for escape or assistance. It felt like a punch to the gut when they landed on him, questioning. Confused. Rhett’s feet couldn’t seem to move when Link made his way toward him. 

“Dude! Can you believe what people have been sayin’?” 

Rhett’s own eyes were doing a flight dance of their own. “W-what?”

“They’re saying I blew you at some party for money or something. And more than one person is claiming I did it to them too. What the hell is goin’ on man?!” 

Rhett’s head swayed on his neck and he swallowed hard. “I don’t know. Um…maybe it’s cause we kinda chilled in the makeout room the other night or something. The things people make up, huh?” He chuckled nervously. 

Link shook his head, running a hand through his thick hair. “I guess that did kinda look bad…” 

Rhett bit his lip, feeling like some kind of world-class asshole. 

“Ooooh, round two.”

Link’s head whipped around to see two guys in practice jerseys smirking at the pair of them. Nausea slammed into Rhett’s gut. 

“Scheduling a trip to the head?” one asked in a suggestive tone, pressing his tongue into his cheek. 

“I’ve heard that band geeks are real good at blowing. Real good at handling…instruments.” 

They high-fived each other and laughed. 

“Says the dudes playing with balls all day,” Link snapped, his pink lips pinched. 

Rhett blinked at him in surprise. He could never remember Link being confrontational. 

“And how many accidental dick touches you guys have in those locker rooms? Let’s not get into all the butt slappin’ on court. Watching you guys out there with your sweat and balls and butt-touchin’ I might as well rent a porn down at the blockbuster.” 

Rhett tried not to laugh. He really did. But the look on everyone’s faces were just too much. 

He put a hand over his mouth and chortled. “Jesus, man! 

Link turned and smiled up at him. “I don’t think they know who they’re messin’ with.” 

Rhett could only shake his head. 

“But really, that felt good. I’ve been puttin’ up with this crap for three days!” Those hands trailed through that chocolate hair again. “Has anyone been gettin’ onto you about any of this stuff?” Link asked, his eyes soft with concern. 

Guilt tripped through Rhett making his skin prickle. “Uh. Nah man. I think I’m too tall or somethin’.” He scratched at the back of his neck. “So listen dude, I’ll see you around. I got practice. Can’t be late.” 

Link nodded and smacked him on the arm, causing Rhett to look around to see if anyone was paying attention to them, but they were nearly the last two in the hallway since first bell had rung. “See you around, then?” 

Rhett’s head jerked in a agreement before he picked up speed to jog to the gym. He felt like eyes were on his back the entire way there.


	7. Hand to Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link barges in at the McLaughlin's and the boys end up doing something silly.

“Link?” 

Rhett froze at the sound of his mom’s voice raising in surprise. 

“Hi, Mrs. McLaughlin. I was hopin’ I could see Rhett?” 

He heard feet come into the living room and forced himself to stay seated at the kitchen counter rather than run to his room like he really wanted. 

“Of course. It’s been such a long time, just look at you. What are you six feet? Seven?” 

Link’s laugh traveled to him. “Not quite, Mrs. McLaughlin. I’m hopin my growth spurt didn’t end at 5’11”,” he laughed. 

More chuckles and chatter then Link was in front of him. 

“Umm…” 

Link gave him one of those half smiles. “Hey.” 

For some reason, Rhett felt a flush of heat on his skin. He shot a quick glance at his mother then back to Link. “H-hey.” 

Mrs. McLaughlin blinked at them both for a while, then shook her head with a grin on her face. “I gotta get back to my garden. I swear nothing kills those weeds.” More murmuring to herself as she disappeared down the hall. 

“What are you doing here?” Rhett asked as Link made his way toward him, that half smile slipping off his face. “Y-you-” 

Link fidgeted a little nervously. “I thought…well, the other day you…we’re friends again, right?” 

Rhett’s thick brows threatened to drift into his buzz cut. He wondered what he could’ve said that made Link think that, then he remembered his old friend’s offhand comment of ‘see you around’ and Rhett’s own stupid spastic nod of agreement. 

“What would we even do?” he asked, his voice rising in disbelief. “We haven’t spoken to each other in years.” 

Link just shrugged. “I don’t know. You’re supposed to be the ‘cool’ guy, right?” He sent Rhett an irresistible grin. “You should be able to come up with somethin’.” 

Rhett couldn’t help the smile wriggling across his face. “Well, there’s another party-” he stopped when Link immediately began shaking his head. 

“Nope. Being accused of sucking dick once is enough. I show up somewhere else with you and they’ll be saying we’re boyfriends next.” He smirked. “A random sexual encounter is enough for me.” 

Rhett’s jaw dropped. “Eww, dude, _sexual encounter_?! Can’t you say something like hookup or blow job or something. You sound like some old lady.” 

“What? You mean that’s not what the kids call it?” 

He flashed Rhett a cheeky grin that caused the other boy to burst out laughing. “Geez. Let’s head upstairs and see if Cole has some cassettes layin’ around.” 

“Oh, Cole is still here?” Link asked, following Rhett upstairs. “Shouldn’t he be in college right now?” 

“He is. But most of his stuff is still here. Well, except for his clothes and a few tapes he doesn’t think anyone else in this house knows about.” 

Link waggled his expressive eyebrows and Rhett tilted his head in acknowledgment. A few moments later, they had some cassettes blasting at top volume in the den and one of Cole’s tapes on mute behind the locked door. 

“Is this gonna be weird without sound?” Link wondered out loud. 

“We can do the sound affects,” Rhett suggested, passing Link the bag of potato chips he’d snagged from the kitchen. 

They both leaned forward in excitement when a person appeared on screen in a maid’s uniform, dusting what looked like the interior of a day time soap opera house. 

“Oooh, this table is sooooo dusty,” Link moaned, cause Rhett to chortle and nearly catch a chip in his throat. “Wonder if the big bad boss man is gonna show up and make me clean it with my va.gi.na.” 

“Pfffff!” Rhett sputtered chips onto the coffee table, then leaned back next to his friend when the man came on screen looking like a discount van Damme. “Hey….woman.” 

Link chuckled at his poor lines and the small amount of dialog he attached to the man’s still moving lips. 

“Are you ready for - my penis?” 

“Oh my god!” Link cried, laughing so hard he could barely chew anymore. “Yes, sir, just let me take off all my clothes first. There. Like what you see?” 

“It’s alright. I’ve seen better.” 

“So have I.” 

“Pffffff. Now bend over and take it like a … like a ….like a porn star…” 

Link rolled his eyes at Rhett’s pitiful efforts. “Oooooooooh,” he moaned when the guy slipped it in. “Meow. Meow. You’re pretty good at this.” 

“Not great?” 

“I’ve had better.” 

“PFffffffff!” Rhett could barely hold it together. They somehow made it through the entire movie and were careful to rewind it before putting it back. 

“Well,” Link said, stretching his arms above his head and exposing a smooth expanse of creamy flesh. 

Rhett tried to pretend he didn’t notice. 

“Now I’ve got a freakin’ boner. It’s a good thing I made sure you don’t actually run outta semen. But I might need a hand transplant if I don’t lay off.” 

“Oh gosh, Link. A little too much information for people who haven’t spoken in six years, don’tchya think?” 

Link just smiled up at him in a way that got Rhett’s heart trembling with nerves. “It’s not like you don’t do it too.” 

“So?!” He twitched when Link’s eyes drifted down to his crotch then back up to his face. “Looks like I’m not gonna be the only one building biceps tonight.” And like that he was gone, inadvertently making it impossible for Rhett not to think about him in frustration while he jerked himself to completion.


	8. Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard for Rhett to get a certain brunette off his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait between updates guys. :\ And sorry so short, I've got some projects due.

Rhett lay in the bed of his truck staring up at the night sky, Johnny Cash blasting through the speakers and drifting through the open doors. He scrubbed his palms over his eyes and let out a heavy sigh. What the hell was sixty dollars and the promise of team captain reference worth when he was left in this mess? Link was getting bullied every single day and not a single person was standing up for him. His fellow band mates would blink apologetically as they skirted around him in the halls, his soccer team was worse, but Link had it even harder from the guys on Rhett's basketball team. They pushed him down, sometimes crowded him in the bathroom shoving him into the walls and often left him scraped and bruised up at the end of the day. 

Also at the end of nearly each day, Link would come over to his house, a smile stretched across his pale face. And they would hang out. Sometimes they would sneak more of Cole's porn. Other times they would just sit on opposite sides of Rhett's room and do their homework, only speaking occasionally. 

Rhett wondered what Link got out of it. Feeling like he had a friend? Feeling like he wasn't alone? He knew Link's mom worked through the day and often light into the night. He didn't know if Link had any friends left after that party. 

And Rhett's guilt kept allowing Link over. 

The previous day was one in particular that was a mixture of guilt and something else that had him seeking sanctuary under the stars rather than with his friends or in his bedroom. His friends would just keep ribbing him about Link...while his bedroom...

Rhett squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, but the memory and the sensations were clear as the fully moon suspended above his head. 

Link warm against his side. His soft sighs as he drifted off to sleep. The heavy hand rested gently atop is stomach. 

Rhett felt a stirring in his pants just thinking about the tender moment and quickly shot to his feet, pacing back and forth through the knee high grass. 

"Get yourself together, McLaughlin!" He growled, clenching his large fists. "It's just your head playing tricks on you. That's all. That's  _all_." 

Link's silky hair tucked against his chin and snagging in his brisk stubble. 

"No! Come  _on_ man!" 

Rhett climbed back into his truck and slammed the door, turning the volume on the radio up as high as he could, screaming out the lyrics as he took a trip around town hoping that come morning he would be sane again. 

 


	9. Reference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt ways heavy on Rhett's consciousness, so he ends up doing something he never thought he would.

Rhett could hear the buzz of angry voices from the opposite end of the hall. One high pitched one calling above the rest. Jesus. After a month and a half, he could recognize Link's voice easily. 

"Ah!" 

The sound of surprise and pain caused Rhett to drop his books and he was moving before he knew it. 

"Stop!" he called out, his long legs bringing him to incident before his mind could catch up with. "Stop it!" 

He wedged his way through the crowd of spectators, elbows catching a few unlucky onlookers in their ears. "Leave him alone!" 

Eddie Swartz, someone Rhett vaguely recognized from his second level science course turned to face him. "Come to save your little boyfriend, McLaughlin?" 

Rhett shoved the boy hard in his chest, forcing him back a couple of inches and clearly surprising him with his strength. They were nearly the same height and comparable build. 

"Boys! What's going on here?!" 

Students began to scatter as an adult appeared on the scene while Rhett and his stupid legs kept him trapped in the midst of it all. The only thing on his mind was his future basketball scholarships. If he got suspended, what would it do to all the plans he and his dad had made? 

"McLaughlin?" Mr. Jacobson said in surprised confusion when he stepped closer. "I'm surprised to see you here.  _Fighting?_ " 

Rhett shook his head, keeping his arms at his side and trying to make his big frame look as non-threatening as possible. He already stood a foot taller than the math teacher, he didn't need anything else playing against him right now. "I was just trying to stop him," he flicked his head toward Swartz, "from attacking  _him_." He tilted his head toward Link this time who was still on the blue laminated floor of the hallway, an arm curled around his stomach. He seemed to be in a great deal of pain from the way he was writhing around and trying not to cry. 

Mr. Jacobson's eyes widened in surprise as if it was the first time he'd noticed there was a forth person in their midst. "Neal?" 

Link let out a groan and looked up. "Ufh~" the weak sound escaped his lips and a tear escaped from the corner of one blue eye.

"McLaughlin, why don't you help him to the nurse while I continue this conversation with Swartz." 

"But he-" 

Mr. Jacobson locked a hand on Swartz's shoulder and guided him away from the other two boys. "I've been hearing a few stories around the school already, Swartz. Don't lie to me or I'll be having a few words with your coach." 

Rhett turned away from the retreating backs of the teacher and the student and squatted down next to Link. He put his hand lightly on the smaller boy's arm. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Ugh~ Do I look okay?" Link snapped, but without his usual fire. He was clearly hurt. 

Rhett carefully wrapped an arm around his upper back and helped him to a sitting position, then to his feet. But once upright, Link's face turned a nasty shade of green. 

"I think I'm gonna-" 

Rhett scuttled backwards as what looked like last night's dinner and that morning's breakfast dribbled out of Link's moth and onto the floor. He had to put a hand over his own mouth and look away so that his own dinner wouldn't join Link's on the tiled floor. 

"Uuuugh~" Link groaned, shuffling away from the mess. "Taking a blow to the stomach is  _really_ not a good idea right after you've eaten." 

Rhett rolled his eyes, glad that at least Link's humor appeared to still be intact. "I don't think it's a good idea to take a blow to the stomach  _any_ time of the day," he said, putting his arm around Link again to help him shuffle toward the nurse's office. "You gonna be okay, man?" 

Link shook his dark brown hair out of his eyes. "I don't know. Probably." He winced feeling his stomach. "Maybe not. You?" He asked, looking at Rhett through his long eye lashes causing Rhett's heart to squeeze at the genuine worry there.

"Yeah. I'm star basketball player, remember?" 

"I thought that other guy was the star."

Rhett shook him gently. "Shut up or I'm gonna leave you right here." 

"I can walk the rest of the way on my own." 

Rhett playfully made to move away from him, but Link's hand shot out, grasping the tail end of his shirt to keep him in place. 

"But I don't want to." 

Rhett stood trapped in that blue gaze. "O-oh?"

Link pressed himself back to Rhett's side and started walking again, forcing Rhett to move along with him. "What if another douche pops out of a locker or something?" 

"Oh, right..yeah." Rhett felt like an idiot. He didn't know what he thought Link was going to say or what he was going to do or what he even  _wanted_ him to do. "I got you, buddy." 

"Thanks," Link said, smiling up at him. "You're a really good friend, Rhett." 

Red flushed the taller boys cheeks. "I-no-well, thanks." 

Link elbowed him lightly in the side. "No problem." 


	10. Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett is in hot water with his team, the only person he can turn to is Link.

It was the first time Rhett had been benched. He sat on the sidelines angry and confused as he watched his team train on without him. 

The back slaps. The sarcastic glances. They were talking about him, and whatever they were saying wasn't good. 

The consequences of saving Link from being beat up two days ago was already showing. Someone had slipped a piece of paper with the word 'fag' written on it into his gym bag. On the court, his teammates were keeping the ball from him, tripping him up, planting elbows in his ribs, and he just  _knew_ they were going to not keep their word about making him team captain. Especially not now. 

"You cooled your head enough, McLaughlin?" Their coach demanded, jogging over. "I don't want to see you out there snatching anymore plays from other players. This is a  _team_ ," he stressed. 

"They-" 

"None of that, McLaughlin. Do you not understand the meaning of the word team? Now get your ass back out there on that court and show me you can do something besides be tall." 

Rhett huffed a sigh and reluctantly jobbed back out onto the court. This time with the coach watching them a little more closely to make sure Rhett wasn't going to 'act up', Rhett actually managed to get some real practice in since the rest of the boys were on their best behavior. 

* * *

 

"I saw you today," Link said cryptically, falling onto the bed beside Rhett, his English book bouncing on the mattress. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Sittin on the bench looking like someone had just kicked you in the balls, then laughed while they ran away."

Rhett leaned back, a little nervous. "You're not spying on me, are you?"

Link rolled his eyes so hard, Rhett thought he could see the muscle that kept the orb locked in the socket. "I was taking the long way back to class from my bathroom break. Anyway, why were you benched?" 

Rhett scrubbed a hand over his short hair, abandoning the French book he was pretending to study. "My team mates are a bunch of assholes." 

"That's news to you?" 

He didn't really have anything to say to that. He'd seen the guys turn on people and gang up against them before. He'd just never thought he'd be on the other end of it. And all because of a dare  _they'd_ come up with in the first place. 

"What'd they do, big guy?" Link asked, sitting up and tucking his feet beneath his knees. "They shave your back while you weren't lookin? Steal your underwear?" 

"I wish. Nah, they've blockin' me out during practice, then making me look like an aggressive ball-hog when the coach is looking. There's no way I'm gonna get team captain or get noticed by a college recruiter if this keeps up. I'm either gonna be benched or look like a terrible player because the other guys are sabotaging me!" 

"Dang, Rhett. I had no idea. And this is all because you stood up for me a few days ago?" Link asked, looking across the bed to where Rhett lay sprawled on his back with his forearm covering his eyes. 

"I'm such an  _idiot_!" 

Link nodded. "Yeah. You are." He laughed when Rhett glared at him. "But you're also a good friend." He slapped Rhett on the calf. "Thanks." 

"I could end up homeless, you know?" 

"Didn't know you were so dramatic. When did  _that_ happen?" 

"But my scholarships! You have no idea how much my dad is relying on it to help with my tuition!" 

"Your grades aren't bad, though, are they? Can't those help?" 

Rhett sighed and sat up. "Not enough." He shook his head. "Jesus! What am I gonna do?" 

Link shrugged. "Wanna get revenge? Pull a prank or something?" 

"Oh, sure, yeah, get in  _more_ trouble," Rhett snapped sarcastically. 

"Wow, okay, apparently not the time to joke around. Maybe we should leave all the college talk. It's really not helping your mood," Link said. "Maybe we should grab some snacks or something. You're probably hungry." 

Rhett rolled his eyes, but followed Link down to the kitchen where they gathered some sodas, heated up some pizza rolls, and scraped the bottom of Mrs. McLaughlin's cookie jar for the largest chunks of last night's chocolate chip cookies they could find. They ended up with mostly crumb just and nickle sized pieces, but they considered it a success. They took their findings back up to Rhett's room snacked like it was their last day on earth. 

When they were finished, Rhett fell onto his back with a groan, his hand over his stomach. "I'm still pissed, but now I'm too full to really get worked up about it," he said with a laugh. 

Link leaned over him so he could look him in the eyes. "I'm smart aren't I?" 

Rhett shook his head. "You're a nerd, is what you are." 

"Must be a pretty cool nerd if I get to hang out with  _the_ Rhett McLaughing," Link said. 

Rhett smiled up into his eyes. "Yeah, Link. You're pretty cool." 


	11. Playing Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link decide to play a prank on the basketball team.

"This is stupid," Link huffed. "What if they beat us up?" 

Rhett took off his shirt and looked down at Link, who was already shirtless and had his arms wrapped around his thin frame. 

"They won't. They might look tough, but they're a bunch of cowards, I can promise you that. Not like those guys on your soccer team." 

Link nodded and undid the top button of his pants. "This won't be weird...will it? We just started being friends again. I don't want to mess that up." 

Rhett sighed and rolled his eyes, explaining again for the fifth or millionth time, "It's not like we'll be really kissing, Link. It'll be like fake kiss on the movies you know. Just enough to freak 'em out."

"What if the coach walks in first?" Link asked, still sounding uncertain. He leaned back against Rhett's locker, is six foot frame looking long and lean, his jeans-clad legs extending into oblivion. "I really don't want to be caught even pretend making out with another guy by a teacher." 

Link's eyelashes rested like black lace against his pale skin and he nibbled on his pink lower lip. Rhett could only shake his head in jealousy and admiration. Link was just so beautiful. 

"He barely comes in the locker room," Rhett reassured him, dropping a hand onto Link's shoulder and massaging the tender skin above his clavicle with his large thumb. "Just stop being worried about it, okay? We'll give the guys a mental picture they can't forget, then we'll bail since I'm not supposed to be here for practice today anyway. The guys have really done a number on my reputation with coach." 

Link touched his arm lightly in understanding. "Well, hopefully this'll actually work and not just backfire. I want them to leave us alone, not just have more ammunition." 

Rhett shrugged. "It'll either make them hate us more or ignore us completely. I'm tired of seeing those bruises on you," he said, cupping Link's chin. 

The shorter boy frowned up in his friend in confusion and swatted is hand away. "Stop being weird." 

"I'm not being weird." 

Link squinted up at him in suspicion. "You're not...like...trying to make a move on me or something, are you?" 

Rhett blushed. "Jeez. No! I'm not gay." 

"Hmmm."

"I'm not!" Rhett insisted, backing away from Link a little bit. "I just thought this was a good idea. It's not like they really want me on the team anymore. At least like this I feel like I've done something to stand up for myself." 

Link frowned. "You know, the more I actually think about this plan, the stupider it sounds. They'll just be convinced we both actually  _are_ gay and that we  _did_ do something at the party." 

"Well, they're already talkin-" 

Link's eyes snapped up to him. "Wha-" 

The sound of a door opening and sneakers smacking against the floor of the locker room startled them both and Rhett pressed his hands hard into Link's shoulders. Rather than the fake kiss he'd intended, he ended up locking his lips directly on top of Link's. Link shoved against his chest, making a sound of protest, but Rhett was much larger than him.

"Ewww! Oh my god!" Came a voice to their right, echoing off the metal lockers. 

"Oh my god!" 

"McLaughlin!" 

Rhett pulled himself off of the still startled Link, grabbed their clothes in one hand and Link's hand in the other, and ran out of the room, barreling through shell-shocked players. 

"What the hell was that?!" Link demanded, tugging his hand out of Rhett's once they got to is truck. He scrubbed at his lips, trying to get the taste of Rhett off of them. 

"Just get in the truck, dude. It was an accident." 

Link's wide eyes questioned that, but he hopped up into the truck, knowing he would have to walk home from school if Rhett didn't drive him since he'd rode with him that morning. The sky looked overcast too and he was really not in the mood to get rained on. 

He sat in the passenger seat with his arms folded the entire ride back to what turned out to be Rhett's place instead of his and clenched his jaw. 

"Link..." 

The smaller boy glared at him, blue eyes glowing in the evening light. "What?" 

Rhett fiddled with the keys of his truck as he turned off the engine. "I...I kinda got a confession to make..." 


	12. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett has more than one thing he needs to confess to his new-found friend, Link.

Rhett gripped the wheel tight between his large hands and wondered what he could say that wouldn't get Link mad at him forever. He'd barely planned this out and he knew he should've, but he didn't want to lose his nerve. 

"Listen...ummm....can you promise not to get mad?" 

Link scrunched his face and shook his head. "No. I don't even know what you're about to say yet. And I'm already mad so..." He shrugged his stiff shoulders and returned his focus to anything outside the windows of the truck but the guy next to him. 

Rhett ran a hand over his buzz cut. "Can you at least promise not to get out of the truck until I'm done?" 

Link shifted a shoulder. "Maybe." 

"Come on..." Rhett pleaded. 

Hearing the desperation oozing from Rhett's voice, Link decided to relent a little. He gave a sharp nod.

"Whoo, okay," Rhett said with a sigh. "Okay...this...this is going to sound pretty bad, okay?" 

"Okay..." Link said, intrigued. He had kind of thought Rhett was going to confess he'd come up with that stupid locker room plan as an excuse just to kiss him, which he could've forgiven, but this seemed like something totally different. 

"Okay...umm, you remember a couple of months ago when I asked you to that party?" Rhett asked, cautiously glancing at Link. 

"Yeah..." 

"Well," Rhett scratched at his earlobe. "I wasn't being completely honest. It really was a bet...it was just...I was supposed to..."

Link was fully facing him now, his eyes narrowed and suspicious. 

"I was supposed to get you to...give me head." 

Link's mouth turned down in disgust. "And why would I do that?" 

"Well...the guys on the teams said you're gay-"

Link scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

"And that it would be easy and I would get sixty bucks." 

Rhett checked to make sure Link wasn't heading out of the vehicle at this point. He looked pretty pissed off with color high in his cheeks, but he was still there.

"We used to be friends," Link huffed. "And you were willing to use me for a bet like that?"

The confines of the truck practically crackled with angry energy. "It was stupid. And I felt so bad because you were so nice. You've always been so nice, while I'm the jerk who ditched you just because everyone kept calling you names and it was easier to ignore them and become someone else than defend you." 

"So you pulled that stupid stunt in the locker room just to what? Put us in the same boat?" Link asked. 

"No," Rhett said. "Well...the thing is...damn it, Link." Rhett squeezed his eyes shut. "It was harder to see you being picked on back in the day and being called gay because...well...because- I am," he said on a rush of air.

"What?" Link asked, confused whether he'd heard correctly. 

"I'm gay," Rhett said. "I've known for a long time, I just never wanted to admit it until now. And I couldn't be your friend any more because I thought people would find out, or that they guess because I hung out with you that I am too." 

Link frowned at him. "But you're a basketball player..." 

Rhett's sharp brow lifted. "Yeah. But maybe not for longer," he worried, thinking about what the guys might've told coach or how they would act around him now." 

"Why are you telling me this?" Link asked. "I'm not going to forgive you just because you've been through a few hard times. I've been through some too and the ones over the past few months are all because you wanted sixty dollars." 

Rhett puffed out his cheeks and rubbed his sweaty palms together nervously. "I was wondering...maybe if...if you could forgive me?" 

"Sure," Link said. "But it doesn't mean I'm going to forget for a while. I've still got a bruise on one of my ribs." 

Rhett nodded. He could understand that. He gathered his bravery again for another confession. "I also kinda came up with that plan so that if the guys saw us together in the future, they've already pretty much seen the worst." 

"What do you mean?" Link asked. 

Rhett looked over at him, a hopeful gleam in his hazel eyes. "I was wondering, ya know, since we're both gay and-"

"But I'm not," Link said, looking confused. 

"What?" 

"I don't know why you think that, but I'm not gay, Rhett." 

"But...but those times cuddling on my bed and-" 

"You have a nice body temperature," Link said, rubbing the back of his neck. "And I really like to cuddle. That's all." 

"But-" 

Link shook his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, Rhett." He grabbed his backpack from between his feet and held it on his lap after he opened the truck door. "Maybe we shouldn't hang out for a few days," he suggested. "I need to stop being pissed about that stupid bet and you...well...I'm sorry." 

The door closed tight behind Link after he hopped out of the car and Rhett sat dazed in the echoing silence. 


	13. With the Hand I Dealt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett is at a loss in his newfound discovery of his sexuality and the rejection of his crush, Link.

Rhett could only lay in bed and stare at the ceiling. He was too scared to return to school and too embarrassed to face Link. 

He ran one of his large hands over his face and wondered if he would ever recover from the wounded humiliation that kept shaking though him. He'd confessed to an old friend that he was into him and that friend had hopped out of the truck like his seat was on fire. 

He turned his head toward his phone, wondering if he should give Link a call, but remembering the look on Link's face, he figured it was a bad idea.

He rolled onto his side and pulled his covers over his head. He'd already missed two days of school and was glad today was a Saturday. He still had another day before he had to face the blue-eyed teen.  

* * *

Rhett tugged at the collar of his t-shirt feeling sweat pool at his collar bones. It seemed like he'd just fallen asleep for two seconds and Monday was already here. He'd nearly begged his Mom to let him stay home again, but his dad, seeming to have read his mind, and glared him into submission. There was no missing school. There was no avoiding Link or the basketball team. Or whatever rumors had spread about him while he hid away. 

He gripped his books hard in his right hand, his backpack strap tight in his left and walked the halls as cooly as he could. He through a few finger ways left and right, a nod of his head if there was someone he recognized, and scuttled to his locker as quickly as his long legs would take him. 

Rhett wished he'd taken longer once he'd gotten there. Scrawled in big, dark letters on the metal facing of his locker were three letters; 'f', 'a', 'g'.

Rhett felt his face flush red while his hands went cold. He looked around to see if anyone saw and they were all looking at him as if they were waiting for his reaction. 

With shaking hands, he released his backpack strap and fiddled with his lock, nerves making him forget his combination. 

"Want me to help you out?" 

That voice, he would recognize it anywhere. 

Hanging his head, he nodded, and Link's pale hand came into view. Feeling suddenly calmer, he whispered his code and Link plugged the numbers for him. The click of the lock made him jump slightly and he sighed gratefully. 

"Thank you," he breathed.

Link leaned back against the locker next to his, propping his foot behind him and shoving one hand into his pocket. One side of his pink lips lifted in a smirk as he flicked his bright blue eyes up at Rhett. 

"No probably, babe," he said, then pushed off the Locker, smacking Rhett on the butt as he breezed past him. "See you later." 

Rhett stood frozen in shock. He gulped in as much air as he could take. "B-babe?..."


End file.
